Just One Bite
by RandomPandaGirl
Summary: "Just one bite was not in Stefan Salvatore's vocabulary." Klaus and Stefan go out for a drink. A OneShot trying to explore what Stefan feels when he eats.. Set between Season2 and Season3. Rated T for killings.


**A/N: Heyllo! Sooo.. I'm not quite sure where this came from (I've come to realize this is how I feel with most of my writing). I hope you like it? Or dislike it and want to tell me how bad it is? I know it's not terrific-I wrote it in the car today. Anywho, this oneshot is set during the summer between Season2 and Season3. Rated T for killing. Enjoy?**

* * *

><p><em>Just One Bite<em>

Just one bite was not in Stefan Salvatore's vocabulary. Just a quick drink didn't even seem possible anymore. Now, sitting across from Klaus, he knew that tonight would be no exception.

"We've had a long day, Stefan, what with all our traveling and coming up empty handed. I think we deserve a drink, don't you? Just one bite."

Stefan didn't verbally reply, but raised his eyebrows and made a noncommittal grunt.

Klaus pursed his lips together, it was visible he was trying to be patient. "Come now, Stefan, don't act as if you're not having fun."

Stefan leaned forward-his elbows on the table. "This," He gestured to his face, "is not acting."

Klaus decided to ignore him this time.

The bar they were at was small and isolated. Besides the two of them there were two bartenders and one other occupied table. Because of the lack of people the talking was minimal so the music was louder than it normally would have been. A country song blared through the radio.

It wasn't just the bar that seemed dead-it was the whole town, heck, the whole state! There wasn't much in South Dakota and once the two vampires were done there would probably be nothing left.

Klaus shot his hand into the air and beckoned one of the bartenders over. He had made a point of compelling both bartenders as soon as he had entered the building. The young man hurried over to his customer with paper and a pencil poised to take their orders.

"And what would you like tonight, sir?"

Klaus shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Oh, I don't know..." He looked around the bar, basically for show, until his gaze rested on the only other occupied table. "How about the little ginger for me. And the blonde for my friend here."

He exchanged a glance with Stefan, who nodded as if he had a choice.

"Coming right up, sir." The bartender said. He walked over to the table and asked the young woman to get up and follow him. They glanced behind him at Stefan and Klaus and giggled with one another. They got up and wandered over.

Stefan hadn't really paid attention to them when they were sitting farther away, but now that they were so close he could hear their hearts beating. With each beat pumped fresh blood and his mouth began to thirst for it.

He wished he could say that he was strong enough to resist. He wished he could say that a heart beat made him realize that this was a life living, instead of just a giant blood bag. But the truth was... he wasn't strong enough. As soon as their scent wafted into his nostrils he was consumed with hunger.

Klaus took notice of this and smirked, knowingly. "Come on. Drink, Rippah."

Stefan didn't have to be invited twice. His eyes flashed and his fangs sprang to life as he grabbed the blonde and went directly for the sweet spot-right for her neck. Surprised, she let out a strangled yell, as did her friend-but Klaus took care of her a moment after.

Stefan held her body still as she initially struggled and then began to go limp in his arms, but that was the last thing he noticed. Soon he was overcome with her blood. He relished in the fact that the heart beat began to slow and then stop.

There was still blood to be had in the body-however- and he wasn't going to stop until he had had every last drop. He dug in deeper into her pulling her arms down until he realized that they were no longer connected to her body.

He pulled back only briefly, his eyes dark and animalistic . Blood dripped from his fangs, chin, and the sides of his mouth. He panted for a moment and tried to focus on where he was-but realized that his vision had become blurred-stained red.

Instead of trying to find a way out of it-he succumbed to it and plunged back into the girl, desperately trying to savor every drop left inside. Loving the feeling of strength and renewal it gave him.

Klaus-on the other hand- was taking his time, breaking the girls neck right off the bat so that he didn't have to endure the pathetic attempted of struggle. He pulled the dead weight of the body into his lap easily and sank his elongated fangs into her soft flesh.

He sat and drank for a moment or two and then pulled back with a satisfied sigh. He looked to Stefan who didn't seem to be aware of anything in the room but the blood before him. Just one bite was not in Stefan Salvatore's vocabulary. And as long as he was with Klaus-it never would be.


End file.
